Audio production can involve the use of many components, including microphones, wireless audio transmitters, wireless audio receivers, recorders, and/or mixers for capturing and recording the sound of productions, such as television programs, newscasts, movies, live events, and other types of productions. The microphones typically capture the sound of the production, which is wirelessly transmitted from the microphones and/or the wireless audio transmitters to the wireless audio receivers. The wireless audio receivers can be connected to a recorder and/or a mixer for recording and/or mixing the sound by a crew member, such as a production sound mixer. Electronic devices, such as computers and smartphones, may be connected to the recorder and/or mixer to allow the crew member to monitor audio levels and timecodes.
The crew member typically carries a bag that contains the wireless audio receivers, recorder, mixer, and a battery to power these components. It is not uncommon to have multiple wireless audio receivers that correspond to each microphone and/or wireless audio transmitter that is capturing the sound of a production. Each wireless audio receiver typically has a cable to transmit an audio signal to the recorder, and another cable to receive power from the battery. There are also cables from the battery to power the recorder and mixer. Because of the large number of cables, it can be time consuming to setup and connect the components, the possibility of problems is increased (e.g., due to faulty cables, loose connections, cable failures, etc.), and the weight of the bag can be uncomfortably heavy for the crew member. Wireless audio receivers may also be of a slot-type which allows insertion of the wireless audio receiver into a video camera for space-saving, power, and synchronization purposes.
Some existing wireless audio receivers can demodulate only analog modulated signals, while other existing wireless audio receivers can demodulate only digital modulated signals. However, existing wireless audio receivers cannot simultaneously demodulate an analog modulated signal and a separate digital modulated signal, and/or the existing wireless audio receivers exclude certain types of modulated signals from being received and demodulated. Furthermore, while some existing wireless audio receivers can receive one or multiple RF signals, these receivers typically cannot utilize multiple antennas for diversity purposes if only one RF signal is being received instead of multiple RF signals. Instead, these receivers utilize a single antenna for the one RF signal being received.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a system and method that address these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for a wireless audio receiver system and method that is capable of receiving one or more RF signals containing audio signals modulated by analog and/or digital modulation schemes, operating in full diversity mode or switched diversity mode, demodulating the RF signals, and outputting analog audio signals and a combined digital audio signal.